1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque division gearing and, more particularly, to torque division gearing having at least two torque branches having gears for driving intermediate shafts driving a common gear wheel connected to an output shaft.
2. The Prior Art
In torque division gear drives, the position of individual gears in parallel gear trains must be aligned. To attain proper alignment, gears leading to an intermediate shaft driving gear and an intermediate shaft for driving a larger gear wheel connected to a drive output shaft are first mounted in free fit fashion so that a suitable angular position for the intermediate shaft gear can be adjustably set by means of rotation. The appropriate angular alignment position is then marked and grooves for a wedge coupling between the intermediate shaft and the intermediate shaft gear are milled in accordance with the marked positioning. Such a method of alignment is complex and costly because of the manpower and time required.
It is also known to frictionally connect the intermediate shaft gear to the intermediate shaft by means of tension settings, oil pressure connections, or the like in order to avoid the extra time and high costs associated with the alignment method. However, frictional connections are often ineffective and not preferred by the trade in the case of high intermittently loaded gearings.
The present invention provides for simple angular adjustment in the assembly of an intermediate shaft gear to an intermediate shaft by means of a pre-fabricated connection structure which is reliable for high load gear systems.